Missing You
by DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: Spoiler Civil War. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que los acontecimientos en Civil War sucedieron, las cosas no están completamente bien con Tony y Steve, Natasha Romanoff lo nota por lo que decide que ella tiene que hacerse cargo de este problema entre ambos héroes.
**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel. Este fanfic se basa únicamente en las películas de Iron Man, Avengers y Capitán América. No soy una gran fanática por lo que no me he metido con los comics (y dudo hacerlo, son un buen), así que todas mis opiniones se basan en lo que yo he visto y como lo he sentido sin querer imponerlo. Solo necesitaba ese final feliz de Civil War. #TeamNatasha**

 **Missing you**

Todo había cambiado, quizás para bien o para mal, nada estaba asegurado. Solo que existía esa nueva tensión entre varios héroes, pero sobretodo podían sentir ese aire de tristeza que envolvía a Anthony Stark quien se mantenía escondido en su laboratorio junto con Friday trabajando en nuevas formas de "hacer al mundo un lugar mejor" creando tecnología aunque intentando que esta solo fuera utilizada para cosas buenas, algo difícil considerando que todo tenía sus pros y contras. Solo se le veía fuera de su "madriguera nerd" cuando iba a visitar a su mejor amigo, a Rhody, con la intención de seguir ayudando en su terapia para que pudiera caminar usando la tecnología que el mismo científico le había proporcionado.

Hydra llevaba tiempo sin amenazar al mundo, no habían aparecido seres de otro planeta con intención de destruir a la Tierra ni algún enemigo con una historia desgarradora que implicaba a algún familiar fallecido. Los Vengadores podían decir que era "La calma antes que la tormenta", y eso los asustaba más.

Por otro lado estaban Steve y Bucky, quienes actualmente se encontraban en Wakanda juntó al príncipe aunque hace tiempo que Bucky había vuelto a "dormir" por el bien de todos pero sobre todo de sí mismo. Steve ya se había disculpado con el hombre de acero por medio de una carta pero sabía que no era suficiente, que nada sería suficiente para que el hombre le disculpara por todas esas malas decisiones que ambos tomaron.

Así que Tony y Steve seguían con su relación tensa, incomoda y algo tormentosa. Pero como siempre, tiene que existir la voz de la razón que en caso de ambos héroes sería la espía rusa Natasha Romanoff. Era sabido por todos que la pelirroja era la más sensata de los Vengadores, hasta Vision podía admitirlo sin sentir pena alguna. Tras algunas conversaciones con Tony y con Steve (obviamente por separado), la rusa decidió tomar la situación entre sus manos para terminar con esa fea época.

Anthony Stark estaba sentado dentro de un establecimiento de pizzas, sonaba una tenue música pop mientras la dependienta atendía a sus clientes quienes se encontraban comiendo en una calma impropia de un grupo de adolescentes. El héroe conocido suspiró mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana, solo veía los autos pasar y algunas familias caminando por la calle. Una mujer caminaba de la mano junto a un niño que no pasaba los seis años, el niño se distraía mirando hacia otros lados por lo que la madre en ocasiones tenía que darle pequeños jalones, el niño se quedó un momento en silencio hasta que sonrió y se abrazó a la pierna de su madre con fuerza. Tony no podía leer los labios pero estaba más que seguro que el niño le había dicho a su madre cuanto la quería. Desvió la mirada comenzando a dar algunos toques en el suelo con la punta de sus zapatos casuales. Quería volver a su laboratorio.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la campanilla encima de la puerta de entrada del restaurante, se deshizo de sus lentes oscuros dejándolos sobre la mesa mientras miraba con interés como su amiga rusa iba entrando con ropas de civiles y parecía estar jalando a alguien para que entrara.

—¡Esto no tiene sentido!—Natasha se quejaba mientras seguía jalando.—¡Tú mismo dijiste que querías hacerlo!—Seguía quejándose la rusa comenzando a considerar el usar sus artes marciales para obligar a cierto rubio a entrar al establecimiento.—Deja de ser como un niño.

Del otro lado de la puerta Steve Rogers comenzaba a entrar en pánico, estaba más que seguro que su amiga le daría una paliza ahí mismo si no cumplía con su promesa y entraba a ese lugar…pero se encontraba demasiado nervioso por volver a ver a Tony después de casi matarse el uno al otro. Suspiró dejando se hacer fuerzas, seguramente se había visto muy patético haciendo esa escena.

Ambos adultos entraron en el restaurante acercándose a Tony quien jugueteaba con el popote de su refresco intacto mirando a Natasha desconcertado, supuestamente la chica tenía algo muy importante que contarle acerca de Wanda. Aunque ahora que el magnate lo pensaba bien, había sido algo estúpido ya que Vision era quien le informaba del estado de la chica.

—Hola Tony.—Saludó la rusa simulando que nada había pasado, empujo a Rogers a una silla frente al magnate dejando al de traje azul nervioso.—Creo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar. Estos niños.—Sonrió saliendo del lugar. Ambos podían levantarse e irse pero sabían que no era tan fácil.

Durante unos minutos el silencio tenso seguía imponiéndose, ambos hombres miraban hacia otro lado comenzando a ordenar sus ideas. Era más que obvio que ambos se sentían mal por todo lo que había pasado propiciado por ese hombre con sed de venganza, pero hablar entre ellos había sido siempre algo sumamente difícil. Al final quien decidió comenzar la plática fue Tony.

—Escúchame Steve, ambos fuimos unos estúpidos.—Suspiró mientras frotaba sus sienes con las yemas de sus dedos. El rubio agradeció que hubiera cortado el silencio, necesitaba eso para poder hablar.

—Creo que esta es una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que estoy de acuerdo contigo Tony.—El hombre de acero alzó la mirada notando una sonrisa en la cara de Rogers, entonces se atrevió a corresponder a esa sonrisa.

—En serio lo siento mucho Steve. Yo estaba tan agobiado por la culpa y la presión por los Tratados que no pensé en como poder hablar sobre esto. Como poderte hacer recordar que si no eras el enemigo no tenías por qué atacar sino…también hablar conmigo Steve.—Suspiró pasando sus manos por sus oscuros cabellos.

—Fue la culpa de ambos. Yo te oculte lo de tus padres, además no me detuve a pensar en las consecuencias que traerían mis acciones Tony…Por mi culpa los demás estaban en esa prisión…

—Steve ellos eligieron seguirte, realmente todos actuamos aquí con negligencia y sin tomar en cuenta lo importante. Ese raro fue capturado pero cumplió con su objetivo de separarnos…Vaya héroes que somos.—Mas que una forma de ofensa Tony comenzó a reír, Steve también lo hizo porque debía darle la razón. Por lo menos ya todos sus amigos estaban libres.

—Tony ¿qué te pasó? Pensaba que el gran Iron Man jamás dejaba sus chistes en los momentos menos indicados.

—Pues yo pensaba que el gran Capitán América jamás golpeaba a niños menores de 17 años, pero al parecer me equivoque Rogers. No todo es como lo pensamos.—Contratacó soltando algunas risas.

—Oye estaba en el calor de la batalla, además tú fuiste quien recluto a ese niño. ¿Pensabas que ibas a ganar algo de piedad por él?

—No, pero me sentía algo solo siendo el único genio con un gran amor por la ciencia. Desde que Banner desapareció no ha habido alguien humano con quien pueda tener una conversación del mismo nivel.

Steve solo hizo una mueca recordando la estrecha relación entre ambos científicos.

—¿Estás diciendo que los demás intelectualmente no estamos a tu nivel?

—Vamos Steve, no te pongas así que a veces haces debates interesantes.—Ambos sonríe quedándose en silencio, la dependienta llega y les sirve una pizza mediana que Natasha les había comprado. Ambos agradecieron comenzando a comer tomando una rebanada.

—Esto es lo que deberíamos hacer.—Interrumpió Tony, nuevamente, el silencio que ahora se sentía algo distinto.

—Hablas de ¿conversar?—El millonario hace un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.—Lo sé, pero aun siento cierta aversión contra ti…No me mal entiendas yo…era muy feliz cuando éramos amigos Tony. –El rubio bajo la mirada algo abochornado.

—Yo también lo era…No te preocupes que yo siento lo mismo por ti, aún me persigue que mi padre quería que fuera como tú…Pero somos distintos Steve, y eso me gusta. Por eso nuestras opiniones chocan pero en lugar de acusarnos debemos empezar a hablarlo.

—Entonces…—Steve duda un momento, pasa una mano por sus cabellos rubios mirando a Stark con una sonrisa.—¿Amigos?—Le extiende una mano.

Tony sonríe aunque le parecía algo antiguo copia el gesto estrechando sus manos.

—Amigos.

Ambos hombres ahora estaban más que felices, la tensión se había disipado y su amistad volvía a estar restituida. Pronto los demás Vengadores se enteraron de la noticia, algo alegres volvieron a unirse los bandos separados. Aunque no pudieron invitar a Spiderman a la fiesta de celebración por su tía May y sus horarios, le aseguraron que cuando creciera podría aplicar para ser parte de ellos. Las cosas volvían a la normalidad así como el trabajo, aunque intentaban seguir salvando a la humanidad el número de vidas que se llevaban en su propósito seguía siendo algo con lo que tenían que trabajar aunque mejoraban intentando no crear destrozos.

Parecía que lentamente olvidaban esos malos momentos, esos tragos amargos, esa vez en que los amigos se enfrentaron entre si y que los Vengadores se dividieron. Olvidaron ese dolor en sus pechos, esa sensación de vacío y esa soledad combinada con la culpabilidad que no les dejaba vivir plenamente. Ya habían dejado de extrañarse, ahora ambos luchaban codo a codo aun teniendo sus diferencias pero teniendo ese fugaz recordatorio de esos trágicos días. Ambos habían llegado a ese acuerdo de no volver a pelear así, no volver a ignorarse ni de atacar sin pensar.

Porque después de todo, ambos eran amigos.


End file.
